Song of the Sea Extended Epilogue
by NashWalker
Summary: My version of what the bonus epilogue scene during the credits would be, extended.
_A/N: Song of the Sea is a great film, although I wish the inter-credits epilogue had been longer. This is what my vision of an extended epilogue would be. Not sure if I'll make this a one-shot or some extended adventures yet, but here's hoping to the latter._

 **Song of the Sea: Extended Epilogue**

It had been about four months since Ben and Saoirse had had their adventure in the realm of the fairies. They had overcome so much during this time and their once-broken family was now whole and happy again. Although their selkie mother Bronagh, was no longer around, they knew that she was watching over them, now at peace with her fellow fairy kind, and continued to keep her memory in their hearts.

Saoirse, after overcoming her illness, singing her song, and shedding her selkie coat for the last time, had finally found her voice and after a near lifetime of silence, was speaking everyday, much to her family's delight.

Ben, after witnessing the full truth of the night his mother had disappeared and Saoirse had been born via a vision during his adventure, had dropped all resentment he'd previously had towards her, having realized that what happened was beyond anyone's control. He and Saoirse were now the best of friends and played together every day, along with their loyal sheepdog Cu. He had also overcome his fear of swimming and played with his sister and dog in the ocean whenever they could.

Conor, having finally achieved closure with his wife, had regained the previous attitudes of his old self. Although he missed his wife very much, he knew she was in a better place. He had rekindled his relationships with his children as well, especially his father-son bond with Ben, which had taken a downslide following Bronagh's disappearance.

And finally, Granny, seeing her son regain his old confidence, realized that her grandchildren were going to be okay with their father, though of course, it didn't stop her from popping up every now and then on special occasions.

Today happened to be one of those occasions: Ben's birthday. Ben and his father were inside the house painting a mural of the Earth and fairy realm with Bronagh in the middle. Saoirse and Granny then entered the room.

"Ben, Dad, come on. Quick!," Saoirse said.

"Just give us two seconds to finish this up," Conor said as he playfully brushed Ben's nose with paint. The two shared a chuckle and continued painting the mural.

When they'd finished, the two walked with Saoirse and Granny down to the long stairway to the beach, where a table had been set up surrounded by presents and with a big chocolate cake. Waiting there was Cu and family friend Ferry Dan, invited personally by Conor.

After some initial birthday fun, it was time for cake, Granny lit the candles and said to Ben, "Okay, now make a wish and blow them out on three."

"One," everyone counted. "Two…three!"

SPLAT!

Just as quickly Ben blew out the candles, he found himself face-first in his birthday cake, much to everyone's shock, except Saoirse, who chuckled playfully. It seemed she had pushed Ben's face into the cake as playful revenge of doing the same thing to her on her birthday.

Everybody then laughed, while Ben smiled and chuckled, "Okay, I guess I kinda had that coming."

He then picked up a piece of the smashed cake.

"But you're still gonna get it, Saoirse!," he snickered as he smeared the cake all over her face. Saoirse giggled as she took some of the cake and tried to smear it on Ben. The two continued this until Conor stepped in and said, "Alright, that's enough you two."

Cu then walked up on the two children and started licking their faces clean, much to their delight. Granny shooed the dog away and wiped her grandchildren's faces down with a towel.

* * *

Not long after, Ben and Saoirse were running around the beach playing when…

"Hey Ben, look over there," Saoirse exclaimed. Ben looked to see their seal friends poking their heads out of the water.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?," Ben asked. Saoirse nodded as Ben called out to their father, "Dad! Saoirse and I are going for a swim!"

"Okay, just don't go to far out!"

"Okay!," the kids called back. Ben then took off his shirt, leaving on his blue shorts, and Saoirse removed her skirt, revealing herself to be wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit underneath. The two then ran into the water and swam towards the seals, who greeted them both with nuzzles.

"Amazing how they still call to us, even though you don't have your powers anymore," Ben stated as he pet one seal on the head.

"I guess not all my selkie powers are gone then, huh?," Saoirse replied cheerfully. The two siblings then shared a warm smile, before they heard familiar barking from close by.

"Look, it's Cu!," Saoirse exclaimed as she pointed towards their huge sheepdog himself, swimming towards them.

"Here, boy! Over here!," Ben said. Cu swam closer and closer until he reached the kids and the seals and gave the former two a friendly lick. "Good boy!"

"Hey, Ben, up for some underwater exploring," Saoirse asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ben added. With that the two children took deep breaths and dove beneath the water, with the seals and Cu following. The two swam together, being sure to keep close enough to the shore. They swam and played together underwater with Cu and the seals all day, exploring and even racing.

Finally, near the end of the day, their father and grandmother called them to come back. Ben and Saoirse bid their seal friends goodbye as they and Cu returned to shore.

* * *

Later that night, the two were in their pajamas lying on Ben's bed reading his book of their mother's fairy stories. The two were exhausted from all the excitement that day, but also happy.

"Happy Birthday, Ben," Saoirse said to her brother with a smile.

"Thanks Saoirse, it's my best one ever," Ben replied, returning the smile. "And just think, there's still many more to come."

The two siblings continued to lie smiling at each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
